Protectors of The Queen
by Disney's frozen fan
Summary: A year after the Great thaw, Arendelle has established itself in the fairy tale world. However, when a bounty hunter called the huntsman attacks the queen, a dangerous quest will determine if being well known is a good thing. Kristof/Anna Elsa/OC
1. The Two theives

Chapter 1 The Two Thieves

The boy was pacing by the fire place, obviously anxious, obviously waiting for someone. He heard a shuffling on the roof, not of someone slipping but of someone trying not to slip. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. A slip down the chimney confirmed his assumption. A younger boy, who resembled his older brother, was covered head to toe in soot and snow, both of which the older tried to brush out of his brothers black hair. "Why were you on the roof Peter?" The older brother asked the younger. The younger replied, "I could see the entire forest Wilhelm, and it was like I was flying." Wilhelm pulled Peter to his feet and lifted him up sideways like a log. "If you want to fly I'll show you flying," and rocked the small boy back and forth. Peter laughed hysterically in the knowledge that his older brother would never hurt him.

Wilhelm put him down on his feet and now with an expression as cunning as a fox said, "Now, let's get to work". Both brothers sped to the drawers and cabinets. The younger asked his brother, "Wilhelm, isn't stealing wrong, and if we must steal why not money or jewelry?" Wilhelm turned to Peter putting his hands on his brother's shoulders and asked him, "Peter, what did we learn from the merry men?" The young boy pondered for a moment, the answered, "tights are not to be worn in public?" Wilhelm shook his head and laughed, "No, steal from the rich, give to the poor, and we're the poor." The younger brothers still looked confused, "But why not steal money?" He asked. Wilhelm sighed and put on hand on his hip. "If we take money they'll notice that stuff is missing." He sighed once more and looked his brother in the eye. "Peter," the younger brother looked at him. "I'm doing all that I know, ever since mom and dad died, I've tried my best to try to take care of you, so please for your own sake, try to help me as much as I try to help you."

There is a moment of silence and Wilhelm looks past his brother to see the shoullouete of something moving in the snow. Wilhelm grabs his brother's hand, his sack of stolen goods in his other hand and hastened to the fireplace. He looks up the chimney and says to his younger brother, "you can go down a chimney but do you think you can go up it?" The duo climb up to the top of the roof hearing banging on the door. They reach the roof with their sack of loot.

They hear a loud "hey!" And an arrow zips past Wilhelm's head; he still clutches his brother's hand whilst they run. A small ledge leading up to the top of a small cliff stands above the house. Wilhelm throws the sack up on the ledge then lifts his brother on his shoulders up onto the ledge. Peter yells "now you Wilhelm!" Wilhelm narrowly dodges an arrow then climbs up onto the ledge. Peter gets on his feet yelling "this way Wilhe-" the screams in pain as he collapses to the ground with an arrow in his leg. Wilhelm throws the loot away and picks up his brother, frantic. He runs away carrying Peter in his arms. "It's alright, the trolls will help." He pulls a rag from his pocket and wraps it around the cut, "there that might delay the bleeding" he was too afraid to pull out the arrow.

The valley of living rocks

Wilhelm runs in still carrying Peter. "Pabbie! Pabbie!" The many boulders all around shift into trolls, surrounding the two. Pabbie walks up to Wilhelm who has set Peter on the mossy ground. "Can you save him?" Wilhelm asks, with tears in his eyes. The troll shaman examines Peter with worry and replies; "maybe, he's losing a lot of blood" Pabbie pulls out the arrow. "Can you save him!?" Wilhelm asks louder. Pabbie replies, "It could be difficult" worryingly. "CAN YOU SAVE THIS BOY?!" Wilhelm yells crying like a river. Pabbie looks up at him and replies, "yes" but then he looks down at Peter and closes the dead boy's eyes. Wilhelm was flustered and confused. "What? You said you could save him you said you could save this boy! Who else could I possibly be talking about?!" All the while the troll reached for Wilhelm's forehead. In a few swift motions Pabbie pulled the memories of Peter dying out of Wilhelm's mind using troll magic.

"Give the boy a proper burial. We mustn't let his older brother know or else he will be forever broken." All the while he rewrote the memories. The other trolls carried peters body away. Pabbie awoke Wilhelm who remembered nothing of what just happened. Wilhelm blinked twice and looked down at the shaman. "Where's Peter?" He asked the troll. Pabbie replied, because he knew he couldn't tell the truth, "Your brother's condition is worse than I feared he will have to stay here with us for a while and when he is let free, he may not remember you."

Wilhelm pauses, his face worried then sad then gradually into anger as he rose. He turned around and walked out of the troll circle. Wilhelm then turned around and looked at the shaman. "Then when he is free I will go farther than imaginable to find my brother, hunting him down if necessary." Pabbie replied, "but you are just a boy" to which Wilhelm replies, "I stopped being a boy when my brother was put in terrible danger, I am a man now and that is what I will be forever more."

My brother lies at his deathbed

I should be worried but instead

I am angry beyond belief

I feel a feeling I know as grief

And you say

There is no other way

But you're not the one at death's door

And you're not the one saying... Nevermore

Nevermore.

The word that goes through my mind

Look again you too will find

Nevermore

I have seen no light

But with certainty

I will win the fight

that gives me liberty

Nevermore

Nevermore

No more mister nice guy

If you choose to ask them

Why

Then take a look at him

So I say Nevermore

While he waits at deaths door

I say Nevermore

For his sake I will find him

For my sake I will save him

Nevermore will I stand down

Cause my feet are on the ground

No more hero

No more good guy

Bad as Nero

And when they ask why

Tell them I said Nevermore

Nevermore

And when they don't believe

A thought they can't concieve

Tell them I say Nevermore

For his sake and for mine

Nevermore.

Him again I will find

Nevermore

Blood shall fall from the mmountaintop

Nevermore it will be a tiny drop

Call me a monster call me a beast

But the dark in me has yet to cease

Because I am Nevermore!

Wilhelm turned away and left the valley while Pabbie realized what he had created; a man who would hunt anything down until it was found, a tortured lonely soul encased by darkness, a huntsman.

Frozen 2


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 the wedding

Elsa was relaxed for the first time in her life she was completely re- "Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna ran into the room yelling excitedly. Her older sister had woken surprised and accidentally shot an icicle into the far wall. Meanwhile her sister began to sing,

Fly open the curtains

And raise a glass

For joyous life about to pass

A new beginning

A new chance

A new beginning

A new glance

At life

"Anna, what time is it?" She muttered, sleep deprived. Anna answered, still fiendishly excited, "6 o clock" Elsa got out of bed and stretched, she knew her sister had been excited for this day, she knew that she had been worried for everything that could possibly go wrong. Anna was darting around the room opening windows around the castle, even though it was 6 am and it wasn't light yet. Elsa asked, "Do you think maybe you should get dressed?"

Anna stopped in her tracks and replied, "good idea what should I wear?" 'Ask a stupid question' the older sister thought. "Maybe, and this is just a suggestion, you should wear the dress we got the other day?" Elsa suggested. Anna immediately sped to her room leaving her overwhelmed sister. Elsa took a deep breath and went down stairs dressing in the snow queen dress as she went.

I love my sis with all my heart

I don't know how we could stand to

be apart

But this is her day

And it has to be perfect

Somehow I'll find a way

To be worth it

Cause this is a new beginning

And everything has to be nice and neat

This is a new beginning

And there are some thing I don't want to...repeat

She looked at the buffet that had been set up to make sure all was in order. The appetizers were in order as well as the meal, the party favors, the desserts, and the- "where's the cake!?" Elsa yelled. Anna peeked her head out of the door to her bedroom upstairs she had half of a veil in her hair. "Sorry I got nervous; I might have had a taste of it."

'That explains the sugar rush' thought Elsa. "Kai" a servant sweeping the halls looked at the queen like a squirrel would. "How fast can our chefs make a wedding cake?" The servant looked and saw that the cake had been eaten and answered, "Fast enough your majesty." Elsa let out a sigh of relief and went upstairs to make sure her younger sister doesn't put the dress on upside down while the servant fetched the chefs.

E:

This is a new beginning

Yet another go

This is a new beginning

I wish I knew this will work

How bad I want to know

A:

This is a new beginning

With my older sis

My new beginning with my sister

Is this

E:

I wish my best for her

Anything else would be absurd

I'll give her this day

So we can say

E+A: That this is a new beginning

A chance with each other

A true new beginning

Because I love her like no other

When Elsa entered the bedroom it looked like the bride had been in a tornado. Enough said. Elsa sighed and after a fairly painful experience for everyone especially the servant who had to catch the rouge chicken Anna finally looked...err...close enough. As the two sisters went gracefully down the stairs Kai returned from the kitchens. "The cake is ready your majesty." Elsa quickly whispered, "You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding."

Kai nodded and left the room pretending he hadn't seen anything only for Olaf to enter. Anna said, "Olaf didn't you hear what we just said to Kai?" Olaf closed his eyes replying, "oops sorry," the snowman began walking around bumping into things, "I just came to tell you, what's this armor doing here? I came to tell you that, what's this thing. That the cake is, what did I just step in? Already being moved to the, OW ok that's a wall. The ballroom, stairs!" As the two sisters watched Olaf wander about aimlessly the buffet was taken away by four maids

A:

Now Elsa look at me,

Perfection inadvertently

Now you see nothing can go wrong

When we treat life as a song

I thank you for what you've done

I thank you with all my heart

Now we go out into the sun

And begin our fresh start

Don't worry, don't fret

Hope isn't done yet

Life has given us this

Life has given us bliss

Life has given to us as we sing

Life has given us our new beginning

Anna said to her sister, "See everything is taken care of, you don't need to worry." Elsa smiled, "I guess you're right I mean what could possibly go wrong now?" Now if you've ever read a book or a movie you know that you should never say that and I mean never ever say that or else something goes terribly wrong.

It was at this point in time that Anna stepped on her own dress and fell on top of the ice sculpture. "Anna are you all right!" Elsa yelled for the sake of her sister. "Yeah imm fuhnn" Anna replied; now realizing her tongue was stuck to the statues foot. Elsa ran to her sister saying, "Ok I can pull you off..." Anna replied, "Noh tat wouh hurh ihs alrigh we shu geh ghoin." Elsa asked stressfully, "well what do you suggest we do?"

At the wedding

As Olaf the flower boy went down the aisle everyone in the crowd stared at him like they thought they had gone mad. One guard who was standing at the door of the chapel asked the other guard standing with him "are you seeing that too?" The second guard replied, "I was going to ask you the same thing" they both shut up when the organist began playing "here comes the bride" Everyone rose to see princess Anna walking down the aisle her sister beside her, holding a foot made out of ice that was chipped off the ice sculpture and was currently stuck to her tongue. When they made it to the end of the aisle Olaf whispered to a guard who was standing next to him, "there's only one verse in here comes the bride, wow, there are some really crazy things these days."

The troll at the front turned to Kristof and asked, "Do you take Princess Anna to be your trollfelly wedded wife?" Kristof replied, "I do" the troll turned to Anna and asked, "Princess Anna, do you take this blonde, talking to reindeer, big nosed, and so long haired that you cannot tell if he's a boy or a girl ice seller to be your trollfelly wedded husband?" Anna replied, with her tongue still stuck to the ice foot, "ah doo" the troll gave a confused look the shook his head and announced, "I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kristof kissed the other side of the foot, thus getting his tongue stuck too. Elsa sighed at how terribly this was going and then ordered the guards to pull her sister and her husband off the foot. Kristof yelled in surprise when they yanked him off however they had to chase Anna around the room until Elsa finally yanked her off. And just when you thought it couldn't get worse, the reception came.


	3. A Couple of Mishaps

Chapter 3 a couple of mishaps

At the reception everyone sat down relaxed, talked, and organized a scientific dissection of Olaf, pretty standard stuff. Elsa however was at the table, stressed beyond all compare; the partially frozen tabletop was proof enough of that. Anna and Kristof went up to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hey, are you alright?" The newly wed princess asked. Elsa kept her head down. "This was your night and everything that could possibly go wrong did go wrong." Elsa said, all the while the frost on the table gets larger. Anna reassured her, "relax it's alright, we're still alive aren't we?" Elsa still looked depressed, "but I'm your older sister I'm supposed to care for you in whatever way I can, and I failed on your night."

Anna looked around. In the corner were a bunch of men talking about dissecting Olaf. Anna turned to her sister and said, "You could go over there maybe." Elsa looked in the direction Anna was pointing and quickly looked back shaking her head. Anna asked, "why not? You have to come out of your shell sometime Elsa." The frost on the table started to layer. Elsa shook her head again. Anna grabbed her older sister by the hand and pulled her over to the guys.

"Gentlemen, you know Queen Elsa." She introduced her sister. Most of them just stood there others behind the snuck away in fear. One man gave an excuse about the deserts, another bathroom, etc. Anna walked up to her sister after seeing all of that. "Well some people are just like that huh?" She said, trying to sound positive. Elsa explained, "Anna, I realize you want what's best for me but I don't need a guy and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Her sister thought for a second and then went over to a far table. "Ok," Anna said "but can you hold this for me for a second." Elsa turned and took a bouquet from Anna. "What's this for?" She asked her younger sister then noticing the many other women who were staring at her. Elsa's eyes widen, the floor at her feet freezes, and she realizes that Anna just tricked her.

Castle dining room 2 days later

"I fought off two thousand men with my bare hands and conquered ..." The burly warrior shouted throughout dinner. Elsa anxiously picked at her food before sitting up straight. "So," she asked, "how do you like-" "silence!" The warrior yelled, "I am eating!" Elsa stood up and the table froze instantly, to put it simply:

Outside a traumatized warrior limps out of the castle, where Anna and Kristof watch wide eyed and mouth wide open. Montage time!

Various images of Elsa looking bored

Various images of beat up and frozen men

One man walks out of the castle with an icicle in his head.

End of montage

"Where is she?" Kristof asked "in here." Anna answered, knocking on the door to Elsa's room. "Elsa," she said, "There are plenty of other men in arendelle." Inside her sister sat next to her bed on the floor forming small frost designs. Elsa had yet again been rejected by her people and Anna and Kristof saying "you just need to meet the right guy" or "please come out" wasn't going to change that.

Anna, I must tell you

There's been something on my mind

For no one, just us two

I try my best,

Better than the rest

To be kind

But the way they look at you

And the way they look at me

Because of what I do

We can easily see

I can't be who you are

I can't be free

No matter how far

I travel, I'll never have another

chance at being me

And being me

Isn't easy

What comes first is your responsibility

And when they look at me

I can't be anything I want to be

I can't be free

That's just the way it is

When they look at me

When they look at you

It's true

You can dance the night away you two

But it is not the same

It can never be the same

When they look at me

When they look at me

They see a monstrosity

Begging to differ would be naivety

I sometimes wish that I could be free

We could dance the night away

You and me

But I'll never see that day

Because of the way

They look at me.

The sound of cracking wood made her completely ignore the two outside. She turned to the sound. A hooded man with cloths and furs poorly sewn together with two knifes at the ready by his waist stood holding a stolen necklace by the window. He froze (no not ice freeze as in he stopped in his tracks) "umm..." The huntsman said, "I know what this looks like and I would just like to clarify that this is exactly what it looks like."


	4. Breif Introductions

Chapter 4 brief introductions

The now full grown man stood there slowly reaching for one of his knifes while the queen slowly rose, a few flurries in her hand. The huntsman flings a knife spiraling at Elsa who freezes it in midair with one hand shooting a quick icicle with the other. Huntsman dodges the shot which pierces the far wall freezing it instantly. The huntsman uses the stuck icicle as a step to push himself into the air towards the snow queen. Elsa freeze-forms a wall which is shattered.

Outside Anna and kristoff hear the ruckus and kristoff bangs on the door "your majesty!" He yells. Inside the huntsman has both knifes and now approaches the fallen queen. "That was fun but I'm afraid that I must bring our little dance to a close." He leans in knife drawn to the unconscious queen when the door opens and Anna runs in waking her sister and getting the huntsman's attention.

"Who on earth are you?" He says just before an icy wind blows him out the open window onto the roof and then a small balcony. "Elsa are you alright?" Anna asks lifting her sister up to her feet. Elsa nods and walks over to the window looking to see if the attacker was still there. "Search the castle especially this floor and the floor below us. Kristoff agreed and left while Anna stayed. "Anna you should go, if this guy was able to pin me down imagine what he could do to you, please go." Anna regrettably left. Elsa looked back out the window. "Hello your majesty" came the voice of the huntsman who grabbed her and who was in turn his with a blast of ice and fell back down to the balcony. Elsa ran downstairs to the balcony now that she had some leverage. The huntsman tried to rise to his feet, moaning as he rose. Elsa walked out onto the balcony willing to make a deal.

"Your heart is freezing tell me why you're here and why you attacked me and I will tell you the cure. The huntsman full rose to his feet aching from the fall. "Let's play a game your majesty for every question you ask I get to ask a question." Elsa replied angrily, "your heart is freezing you don't have time for games." "All the more reason." The huntsman replied. There was a silence then Elsa asked her first question. "Who are you?"

"I'm the huntsman."

"Why-"

"My turn, your majesty"

"..."

"You're the snow queen who's the other girl?"

"My sister"

"A sister, that's a first"

"Why are you here?"

"To steal your heart"

"Attacking isn't the best way to impress a girl"

"No there are 2 types of hearts physical, the one in your chest, and magical, which contains all good feelings and magic you possess. Your heart isn't frozen but it possesses ice magic which is why I need it. Now, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, you're trying to steal my curse so you can hurt people. You said the sister was a first what does that mean?"

"You are the first magic being that I have met with a family. Final question. How do you freeze someone without a heart?"

"..."

The huntsman charged, knifes drawn right into another ice wall back onto the ground. Elsa approached the fallen attacker, ice magic at her fingertips. "Next time maybe you should get to know your opponent" she said confidently. Huntsman replied, "As should you." And he kissed the queen one quick time.

Caught by surprise and thoroughly disgusted she spat out and tried to do anything to get rid of the taste. "Huh, mint" the huntsman said. "It tastes like dead fish!" The queen said elegantly resisting the urge to vomit. The huntsman replied, "Oh please it's just a little poison to knock you out as a last resort." Elsa now tried even harder to get the taste out. The huntsman rose, reaching for a small pouch by his waist. "Now let's get that heart out, shall-CLANG" the huntsman fell...again the last word he said before he lost consciousness were "really?"


	5. A Sheep in Wolf's clothing

Chapter 5 a sheep in wolves clothing

When the queen awoke she was in her bedroom. She saw the carnage around her of her battle with the huntsman and recalling every last bit of it. She paused then remembered how she had been knocked out, trying not to recall the details. 'Anna' she thought running downstairs, bumping into her sister on the way down. "Anna! You're alright!" Elsa exclaimed in joy, "where's the huntsman?" Anna reassured her, "as soon as he knocked you unconscious I whacked him over the head with a shovel." Elsa looked at her like she was crazy, "a shovel? Really?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded, proud of herself. "Where is he now?" The queen asked. "I put him in the only place I thought would hold him."

Elsa's old cell

The two walk down the corridor to a cell in the middle left guarded by Kristoff. "Have you considered a haircut? I mean I know you were a mountain guy and not shaving is kind of your thing but your hair is as long as a girl." Kristoff tried his best to ignore him, but the guy had been doing this for the last hour. Next to the cell was a table, a chair where kristoff sat, and several confiscated items. Anna and Elsa both stood to the prisoner, both not saying anything. "Well well well the queen and the princess themselves to what do I owe the honor." Anna said, "You tried to hurt my sister, we want to know why."

The huntsman leaned into the light. "Ok, you all wore me out enough to get me in here so I suppose you deserve information. Pick a weapon I'll tell you what it is and why I have it. Good game? Fun game? Good. Let's get started." He said. Anna picked up the two knifes the huntsman used. "Those are liar knives, I got them off a magician, they're just for show so no innocent bystanders get in the way, can't hurt anyone, and try to touch the blade." Anna tried tapping the blade but her hand easily passed through the blade without feeling a thing. Anna picked up a flint and a piece of metal. "That's flint and a random piece of metal. I use it to start campfires by smacking the two together. Anna angrily picked up a small pouch, "what's this? The thing you tried to use on my sister?" She asked in a hahaha voice. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Anna takes a small black ball out of the pouch and holds it up to the prisoner who jumps away from it. Anna asked like an inspector, "So what does this do?" The huntsman replies trying his best to keep away from the black ball "no I use it for fires" Anna looks closely at the black ball. "So what is it some sort of fireball?" The huntsman explains, "no it's yak dung" Anna immediately throws it on the ground yelling "ewewewewew" she picks up a pair of gloves, "and what are these?" She asks, the reply was "that's the gloves I use to pick up the yak dung" she repeats the process for earlier and picks up the last thing on the table. Almost as soon as she had picked it up did the huntsman yell "don't drop that!"

Everyone looked at him waiting for his explanation. He sighs and explains, "That is real magic, drop it and I am done for." Elsa realized what it was and said "you use this take out hearts." The huntsman nods. Elsa takes the pouch from Anna and holds it over the floor, bluffing. She needed answers, real answers not a weapon dictionary. The huntsman runs to the cage door, pulling on his chains. 'Why did you want to know about my sister? What's your real name? How do you know so much about my past?' She thought and then she got an answer. The look in his eyes was familiar; it was the same look she got whenever she endangered Anna. He has a younger sibling. Elsa put the sack back on the table. "No more lies." She said firmly. Huntsman nodded in fear. The snow queen asked kristoff to dispose of everything except the sack, then left.


	6. Good Friends, Bad enemies

Chapter 6 Good friends, bad enemies

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Anna asked her sister outraged. Elsa replied calmly, "It will only be for a few days, long enough to find whoever has the huntsman's heart." Her sister was now confused and angry, "Since when have you had to find that crook's heart?" She asked. The queen loaded the last of her supplies into the bag on her bed and answered, "Since I found out he was an older brother." Anna stopped being agitated as much as confused, "Older brother? How on Earth would you know that?" The queen answered, looking Anna in the eyes. "When I held the bag in front of him he was terrified that it would fall, that he would make a mistake that would hurt the person he loves most, that's the same terror that I feel whenever I lose control." Elsa explained. The queen then left her room and went downstairs to the dungeon, her sister following behind. "Well at least take Kristof and I, I can slap the huntsman with a shovel again if he tries to escape and no one knows the mountains better than Kristof." Anna said, trying to make a case.

The two sisters went down another flight of stairs while Elsa explained, "No I am not going to put you in danger, besides someone needs to take care of the kingdom while I'm gone." Going down the dungeon corridor where the huntsman stood in shackles Anna pleaded that Elsa take her and Kristof to help her, although her sister remained firm. Two guards stood by either side of the huntsman ready to escort him to the stables. "Mind explaining why I'm out of the cell?" He asked. Elsa was about to explain when Anna butted in saying, "she's going to go get your heart back and she's not taking me and Kristof with you." The huntsman did not react, not even with a snappy comment. He then looked at the backpack a servant was carrying behind Elsa and said, "I have conditions." Elsa asked, agitated "like what?" The huntsman answered looking back and forth between the two guards and answered, "I don't like people breathing down my back." Elsa nodded to the guards who saluted and left the dungeon. The huntsman smiled like a snake and merely said, "Alon zi".

The three left the dungeon until running into Kai who begged the queen not to leave without guards to keep track of the huntsman who remarked, "Look, if her younger sister did it who by the way has no powers and you didn't even send a single guard with, don't you think that she can easily get through the mountain pass without your help?" Kai sputters and tries to say something but the trio just pass him and head toward the royal stables where Kristof waits with a full sleigh and Sven at the front. "So when are we going?" He asks Elsa, but is answered by Anna who explains, "My sister doesn't want us to go." Kristof shocked, says "what!" Elsa boards the sleigh with huntsman explaining, "I don't want either of you to get hurt, you have your whole life ahead of you. There is no way I could force you to come." The huntsman raises his hand saying, "may I suggest something?" Anna pleaded to her sister, "Please, we can help." Elsa still said no.

All the while huntsman was whispering something in Kristof's ear. When he had finished the huntsman remarked, "I think we should get going otherwise we'll be here all day." Elsa nodded and yelled "Sven go!" The reindeer didn't move. "Mush, start, forward, run." Elsa yelled, trying to find some way to make the reindeer move. "Anyone know where a carrot on a stick is?" Huntsman asked, scrabbling through the supplies in the back. "There's no such thing as a carrot on a-" Elsa said annoyed by such a stupid notion before being lurched back by the speed of the sled and freezing the roof with surprise. From here I sum something up in three words. Huntsman can't drive. The sleigh sped through the city occasionally knocking down a stand. "Who taught you how to drive?" Elsa yelled, holding onto the sides of the sleigh, which gradually froze. "In my defense, it's hard to drive with shackles!" He yelled when they crashed into the blacksmith. "Give me that!" Elsa yelled snatching the carrot on a stick as the sleigh narrowly dodged an old lady. "That poor man." Huntsman said whilst looking at the frost along the edge of the sleigh. He then looked at Elsa's hands which were slowly freezing the carrot on a stick. Huntsman grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it on the chains. "What the heck are you doing?" She yelled as the chain broke from the cold. Huntsman gave a smug look, very proud of himself, then terrified as they crashed into the huge doors to the mountain pass and began making their way up the mountain.

"You just used my stress to free yourself." Elsa said, incredibly angry. "Yeah and we need to have this conversation later." Huntsman replied, Elsa, who at the moment was freezing the entire sleigh yelled, "why?!" Huntsman merely pointed where the sleigh was leading, into an enormous forest.

Nightfall, the whisper woods

A campfire was made and Sven had collapsed from exhaustion. Huntsman was tending to the fire whilst Elsa began to form frost spirals on the sides of the trees. "I think I can safely assume that you are the most despicable person I have ever met." She said calmly. Huntsman just kept attending to the fire. "Why? You try to be so horrible, so cruel, and yet you have a younger sibling, it doesn't make sense." Huntsman just kept caring for the fire. "I thought older siblings were supposed to care for their younger siblings and others as well, like how I care for Anna." Elsa said, knowing it wasn't making a difference. There was a short silence the huntsman said, "But then you make a mistake." Elsa turned to him surprised that he responded. "Time and time again you make mistakes that endanger anyone you try to protect. Mistakes that can't be fixed." Elsa just stared at him making the fire, watching it like it was a piece of art. "Fire is good and bad, night (pointing to smoke) and day; it protects us from the shadow and danger of the things around us."

The fire swirled in the wood, forming the shape of soldiers marching in battle. Huntsman stared deep into the fire remembering what he had done, what he always does.

A friend once told me

No one, just a friend

In the mist of a fiery doom

In the mist of his fiery end

He told me

Something I would hate myself to forget

Which would fill my heart with regret

He told me at deaths door

To wait for him no more

He told me to run

So that I could see the sun again

He told me to run

Just like other men

I told him No

I told him I would not go

I couldn't leave him here to die

Then he let out one last cry

"Run for the sake of your fellow man!"

From the slaughter

"Run for the sake of your fellow man!"

For sons and daughters!

Then I closed his eyes for one last time

I know I can't forgive myself for this crime

But for his sake and for mine I had to go

Even though the good I had left said no

I chose to run for the sake of my fellow man

For my brothers

I had to run for the sake of my fellow man

For the others

I understand what you've been through

I understand that there is nothing I can do

But when you run for the sake of your fellow man

You run alone

Because when you run for the sake of your fellow man

It shall be known

That you ran, rather than fight,

That you were weak

Rather than at your greatest height

I still don't understand why he told me even now

I don't understand why he told me

And I don't know how

How can you live with yourself?

After doing what I have done

How could you run for the sake of your fellow man

Now I can see in your eyes that you're confused

But try to see in mine that I have nothing left to lose

because when you run for the sake of your fellow man

When you run for the sake of your fellow man

When you run for the sake of your fellow man

You don't forget

The huntsman explains just as he is about to throw on another log. "But make a mistake," he says as he throws on a log and the flames rise up quick enough and large enough to scare them both, "and it becomes something that scares people, too many mistakes, then you've got me." Huntsman turned to Elsa she looked back; the ground where she stood had been frozen, and then melted into a sloppy slush. "Your majesty," the huntsman said, Elsa nodded daring not to speak, "your dress is melting." Elsa gave a confused look and then saw the water that was dripping from the dress. She hurried to the back of the sleigh freezing the ground as she went.

She dug into the supplies in the sleigh and found Anna hiding underneath. "Anna!" She yelled in surprise. "Hi, um huntsman suggested that Kristof and I stow away on the sleigh. Kristof crawled out of the pile of luggage "it is good to finally breathe again." He announced. Huntsman came over and congratulated the two for going with his plan. "Why on earth did you bring them?" Elsa asked, huntsman merely answered, "you need as much help as you can get, and it's a good thing you have good friends." Anna asked, "Why?" Huntsman answered, "because I'm about to tell you who we're up against." Kristof asked, "Who?" Huntsman gave a worried look, "who here has heard of the black mirror?"


	7. The Black Mirror

Chapter 7 The Black Mirror

"Wait you're telling me that you dragged my sister and her husband all the way up here just to tell us some 'old legend of some kind'. If you had told us back at the castle we could have organized something to protect the city!" Elsa yelled, still upset that the three tricked her and went against her orders, "I was trying to keep my sister safe and you put her in danger without thinking." The ground below them was covered in deep frost. Elsa, then calming down asked, "Who did you leave in charge?" Anna smiled and then answered, "oh Olaf." Everyone stared at her. Huntsman remarked, "Well there goes the kingdom."

Kristof went up to Elsa who had her hand on her brow, stressed beyond recognition. "Your majesty, we're sorry we went against your orders but we want to help." Elsa explained, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the person who brought you here, put you in harm's way, and tricked me into believing he actually had a good side." Behind her the huntsman slowly crept away only to be stopped by Anna who once again had a shovel, then bumping into Kristof who was armed with a pick axe, and finally Elsa who froze his feet to the ground. "Umm..." The huntsman said, seeing he was surrounded "so anyone up for a little story time?"

Cliff side

"Whoa whoa lets think about this" the huntsman said as he was pushed down a plank of ice over a cliff. Elsa was making the plank thinner and thinner while Anna stood at the base with a shovel. Kristof was gradually pushing him back. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Anna whispered to Elsa who replied, "Are you kidding this is the best thing that's happened all day!" There was a crack that echoed through the mountains and the huntsman stopped in his tracks, looking down through the ice at the trees below. "Now, tell us the truth and you won't, well" Elsa ordered. The huntsman sputtered, "my name is Wilhelm Pan my brother's name is Peter, our parents died when we were young in a fire, I am terribly afraid of heights, and I try to act horrible so that I can't be taken advantage of, and I really want to get off now!"

The huntsman yelled, terrified. Elsa brought the ice back halfway. "And the mirror?" She asked; glad to have the upper hand. "The black mirror was built by a monster named Archeo 23 years ago he used it to make good people look like fools but it was shattered into millions of pieces and those shards either went into hearts and gave that person certain capabilities much like you your majesty, or into their eyes where they only saw people as evil! Archeo needs Elsa's heart to repair the mirror because it has one of the shards in it and he was going to give me my heart back for it!" Elsa began pulling the ice bridge completely back when Anna interrupted, "why are you so awful to my sister?"

The bridge stopped moving and huntsman tried not to fall off from the sudden stop. Wilhelm replied, "I...actually it's kind of embarrassing could we do this later?" The bridges moved outward a little bit. "Whoa whoa ok I have strong feelings for the queen." Elsa gagged and Anna asked, "You love her?" The huntsman immediately replied, "No it's always about love with you people isn't it?" Elsa stopped gagging, relieved. "Well what else is there?" Anna asked obviously baffled by something strong that still wasn't love. "Empathy! I feel sorry for her and everything she's gone through, and that's a dangerous thing because the last person I felt sorry for was a 12 year old girl who I traumatized, I took pity on her and helped her but before that I terrified her and that was how I lost my heart." The bridge comes all the way back. Wilhelm immediately said as soon as he stepped off, "I'm sorry your majesty, I really am." He looked down at the ground in shame and Elsa said, "you are pardoned, nothing more." Kristof pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked what was left of the shackles. "Thank you your majesty." Wilhelm said, smiling.


	8. The Snowball Queen

Chapter 8 The Snowball Queen

As the five (including Sven) venture up the mountain through the thick snow Kristof asks Wilhelm, "so where are you leading us anyway?" He in turn asks Kristof, "More importantly why aren't we taking the sleigh?" Kristof points to the sleigh or at least what was left of it from the chase through town then Kristof, in the Sven voice answered, "This thing can't take any more of your driving." Wilhelm simply went up the two sisters and explained, "Look I know you want me to change but obviously no one believes I have, alright? So let's just go get the heart and forget the whole reformed thing because let's face it there is nothing that anyone can say or do to change me."

Wilhelm then runs up ahead of them whilst Elsa asks Anna, "should I do the plank again or come up with a new one." Her sister replies, "Actually, I have an idea." Soon after she said it a snowball hit the back of Wilhelm's head who turned and asked, confused, "I'm sorry did you just throw a snowball at me?" Elsa answered, "No" Wilhelm turned back and kept on moving only to be hit by yet another snowball. "You did it again!" Elsa, who was now partially laughing along with her sister answered, "No, Anna did it." "What?!" Anna yelled just before she was hit by a snowball. "Princess or no princess nobody hits me with snowballs." He threw another which Anna ducked below, completely missing her but hitting Kristof. "Who threw that?" Anna points to Wilhelm who ducks when a snowball is thrown at him, hitting Elsa who brushes the snow off then with a snap of her fingers, made it rain snowballs. As the three took cover, Anna playfully yelled "That's cheating!"

Elsa merely said as she moved the snowball cloud around so everyone could get their fair share, "All's fair in love and snowball clouds." Behind the sleigh Kristof proposes, "If we get up close enough to her we could be able to hit her. So who's going to be the human shield?" Both Kristof and Anna look at Wilhelm whose eyes widen in fear. "It's like I'm being hit by a thousand rabid squirrels!" He yells as the trio trough through the snow, Wilhelm being pounded by a thousand snowballs. He fell about a quarter up Kristof took the role as next human shield and ended up falling halfway Anna fell a few feet in front of Elsa who looked down, asking, "Give up yet?" Anna replied, "Never!" Kristof honestly said, "We'll that makes one of us." And Wilhelm, "I would wave a white flag however it stopped being white when I was over the cliff." Anna formed a snowfall and threw it weakly.

Picking her younger sister up out of the snow Elsa said, "That was the most fun I have had in years." Anna agreed. Kristof raised his hand saying with his voice muffled by the snow, "I can't feel my face." Anna went over and pulled him out of the snow, red as a beet, "What?" He asked as Anna stared at him "nothing, nothing, "she answered, not wanting to say anything. As Elsa made her way down the slope Kristof warned her, "Watch out there's a root." "What?" She replied before falling down the hill next to Wilhelm. "You know," Wilhelm said, brushing the snow off the queen, "You're surprisingly pleasant to be around when you're not trying to kill me." He pulled the queen to her feet, who replied, "Likewise." Above them Anna looked down on them puzzled. Elsa began going back up and said, "We should get moving if we want to find that heart." Wilhelm took one look at Kristof and said, "Whoa, you're as red as Elsa when we kissed." Anna gave an "Ah Ha!" look without saying anything while Kristof looked for something reflective and Elsa gave a face that looked like she had bit her tongue. Anna was about to say something when Elsa interrupted, "before you say anything Anna, he was trying to poison me." Anna didn't listen.

"You and-"

"Poison! That's all!"

"Kiss?"

"I'm not saying anything I am not saying anything."

"Ha-ha, who woulda-"

"He was trying to steal my heart."

"In more ways than one Ha-ha"

Wilhelm asked, "Don't you think that we should get going before Kristof realizes he looks like a tomato?"

A surprised scream can be heard in the distance. "Too late." Wilhelm said.


	9. A fate worse than Death

Chapter 9 A fate worse than death

As the four climbed up the final hill Kristof yelled up to the others, "Hey I know this path!" He ran up ahead of them to see the ice seller's lake. Wilhelm walked up beside him followed by Elsa and Anna. Wilhelm said, "Here is where the heart is located." knowing the lake itself was a trap set by Archeo. "I don't get it, what's so intimidating?" Anna asked Wilhelm, baffled by the heart being at a lake. "The hearts at the bottom." Elsa deduced, realizing how much danger she was in. "Exactly, and only the queen can go in." Anna yelled, "What? Why my sister hasn't she been through enough?" Wilhelm answered, "A normal person goes in there, and they freeze instantly, plenty of witnesses to see if she fails, she tries to use her powers and she'll freeze the whole lake with her in it."

Elsa began making her way down the slope while Anna asked, "But doesn't this guy need the heart?" Wilhelm explained, "No he needs the shard, if the queen dies it just flies off to the next person." Down below an iceman yells up to Kristof who heads down to the iceman. Anna runs down to her sister who stands, looking into the water. Wilhelm can see them talking about something, not really caring at first but then he sees Elsa put her hand on her younger sisters shoulder, looking in her eyes and telling her something. It was in that instant that Wilhelm remembered everything, every dream, what happened to his brother, even his made up world. He smiled as he remembered the made up world, Neverland wasn't it? Yeah and it had pirates, and Indians, and fairies, and... Mermaids. He ran down the hill just as the queen dove in.

The ice lake

Elsa swam deep into the water looking around for any indications of a heart. She knew she didn't have much time before she ran out of air. She saw a strange dark shape at the bottom and swam further down to get it.

Above

"So they're going to drown her?" Anna asked as she followed Wilhelm whilst he took supplies from the icemen. Wilhelm answered, "No they're going to give her a fate worse than death." Kristof asked, "What's worse than death?" Wilhelm answered, "They're going to wipe her mind and turn her into a fish person." He said as he pulled a conch from his jacket and blew into it.

Underwater cavern

Elsa climbed up out of the water, soaked and gasping for air. She got up and looked around. The chest was in plain sight. The queen walked over to the chest which moved farther backward the closer she got to it. She heard a bubbly laugh from behind the chest where a small girl held it, pulling it back. "Hey, could you give me that chest?" She asked reaching for it. The girl simply walked over to her and with her hands on her hips asked, "Why should I?" Elsa calmly replied, "I really need that for a friend of mine and if you give it to me I could take you home." The girl shook her head, "Mm mm, the shadow said not to let anyone take this. Besides I don't want to leave. Elsa gave a confused look. "Why don't you want to leave?" She asked.

With a wave of her hands the little girl showed the queen the thousands of coral coating the cave. "I need to care for this place, don't worry it'll make sense soon enough." Elsa looked around, shocked and amazed at the same time. "What do you mean it'll make sense soon enough?" The girl took a flower from her pocket, "The flowers here have magical properties; all you need to do is take a bite." Elsa stared at the flower, as if it were a Christmas present on the week before Christmas. She remained firm, "I really need that chest." Elsa said reaching for it, the girl proposed, "Tell you what, if you take a bite of my flower, I'll give you the chest." Elsa could see that this was the only way to get the chest without hurting the girl. She reached for the flower, only to be yanked back by a hand.

The queen turned to see her sister desperately trying to hold on to the little air she had left. "Anna!" Elsa yelled realizing she was breathing underwater. She looked down then yelled in surprise from seeing the fish tail. Elsa grabbed her sister and began swimming out of the cavern whilst another dark shape moved down to get his heart.

Above

Elsa threw her sister onto land both of them coughing up freezing water. Kristof had gotten a doctor who was checking both of the sisters.

Below

Wilhelm grabbed the chest, yanking it from a merperson who looked like they had been starving. They both tugged on the chest. Wilhelm swiftly opened the chest, knocking the creature backward. He grabbed the heart and began swimming to the surface. Frost on the heart began growing with the cold of the lake and Wilhelm's hair quickly grew whiter.

Above

The doctor examined Anna and ordered that someone get something warm. Wilhelm burst through the surface of the water, heart in hand. As he climbed up out he saw the snow queen over her sister, crying. "Your majesty," Wilhelm said, Elsa responded, "What do you want? Don't you think you've hurt me enough? Don't you think you've hurt my sister enough?" Wilhelm stammered, "Just let me help, please." Elsa reluctantly backed away. Wilhelm whispered in Anna's ear then moved away. Anna burst to life and Elsa embraced her, overjoyed. Kristof went over to Wilhelm and asked, "What did you say?" Wilhelm replied, watching the sisters be purely happy to see each other, "Your queen wants you to stop."


	10. Give it a little Whirl

Chapter 10 Give it a little Whirl

Elsa sat underneath a frozen tree, pondering what Wilhelm did to save her sister. 'What did he do? Is it a heartless thing?' She thought. By another tree stood Kristof and Wilhelm, who was curiously examining his heart. "Can you put that thing away; it's kind of freaking me out." Kristof asked, Wilhelm replied, "Are you kidding me? This is fascinating." Kristof sighed letting Wilhelm play with his toy. "Why did you tell Anna to stop for her queen? Wouldn't it make more sense if it were for her sister?" Kristof asked Wilhelm who answered, "I wasn't talking to the princess; she was suffering because of the cold, because Queen Elsa is the snow queen..." Kristof finished, "It followed her orders." Wilhelm smiled and nodded.

He tossed the heart up and down like a ball once then immediately stopped as he felt a little sick afterwards. He then went over to the queen. "Hello your majesty," he said still holding the heart. "How?" She asked, baffled. Wilhelm answered, "That's not important now. What's important is that your sister is safe." Elsa turned and stared at the heart, which was making a sound like a drum every second. "Why haven't you put that thing back in your chest?" She asked a little weirded out by it. Wilhelm held it up, "1. I have no idea how, 2. That little black thing there." Elsa stared at the heart, seeing a little black dot which veined out to the rest of the heart like vines. "What is that?" Elsa asked, curious but still disgusted. "When you were talking with your sister at the lake I remembered what happened to my brother. That little dot is grief." Elsa sputtered, "Why aren't you crying then, you now know your brother died." Wilhelm answered again, "I put my heart back in my chest and the grief will consume me, that and I'll be with him soon enough." He said pointing to his now white hair. Elsa looked back towards the ground.

"How do you feel?" She asked. "Very heart felt," he answered. Elsa then said, "Well the grief can't be any more painful than that pun. They both laughed. Then Elsa suddenly stopped. "Did your heart just start beating faster?" She asked just before Wilhelm hid it behind his back. "Uhh... I'll be right back." He said before running off, Elsa staring back at him quizzically. Wilhelm hid behind a tree, thoroughly embarrassed. "How do I get this thing to shush?" Wilhelm asked himself examining the heart from all directions.

"Oooh you love her." Said Anna in a mocking tone, who had been eavesdropping. "Do not!" Wilhelm replied, even though he was holding the world's first lie detector and it was useless. "Well it works out perfectly, Elsa can get married as she's supposed to, and your heart will thaw." Wilhelm replied, "No, no, no, I am not intere- did you say she has to get married?" Anna answered, "You're curious meaning that you do!" Wilhelm brought his hand up to his brow, saying, "No, why does she have to get married?" Anna replied as if it were a common thing, "Oh she caught the bouquet." Wilhelm looked at her sarcastically. Anna admitted, "Ok so I gave it to her but it still counts." Wilhelm then remarked, "You know maybe not having a younger sibling isn't so bad if they're doing this all the time." Anna then said "Wilhelm and Elsa sitting in a tree-" "I have a knife in my pocket." Wilhelm said in his best "Anna" voice.

"First come love..." Anna said

"Not happening!"

"...then come marriage..."

"I'm warning you!"

"...then comes the little ones in the baby carriage."

"Kill me now."

A:

What do you think you're doing

Just laying around over here

What do you think your doing

That's something I want to hear

H:

That is none of your concern

My business is my own

My stomach slowly churns

So let me alone

A:

Why are you scared you'll mess up

Scared see can't see it

She wants to change you into who you always were

All you have to do is be it

Give it a twirl

To get the the girl

So go and

Give it a little whirl

You're almost there

It's almost better now

Give it a little whirl

It's not like it matters anyhow

H:

You're sorrily confused

Your advice is overused

Love is a pain in the butt

So what!

I'm gonna play it safe

Take that smile off your face

And pretty soon you'll see

We can both agree

That if I

Give it a little whirl

I'll be in more pain than possible

And if I

Give it a little whirl

It's her who will be responsible

A:

Look you're going to ask her

Look, not another word

You're not fooling anyone

I'm not quitting till my work is done

So go and

Give it a little whirl

Not going to waste any time

Give it a little whirl

This is just another mountain to climb

H:

I can't believe you would have the gaul

I'm talking to a wall

Not happening

You're already making me sing

What more do you want from me

A:

For the love of Pete

Face the facts that you're in love

swear it on the stars above

Lets face it you love is true

The only one who can't see is you

So go and give it a little whirl

You're almost there it's almost better now

Give it a little whirl

It's not like it matters anyhow

Go at a faster pace

Take a leap of faith

And pretty soon you'll see

Believe me

If you don't give it a little whirl

You will regret it

If you don't give it a little whirl

You won't forget it

So pick up your feet

So you don't repeat

The mistakes you've already made

So go and

Give it a little whirl!

Just a little twirl

So you can start anew

Just her and you

So go ahead

And give it a little whirl

Wilhelm was hitting his head against the tree. Then Anna asked, "Do you love Elsa?" Wilhelm said, "Yes! Why did I just say that?!" In her hand Anna held his heart. "Give that back!" Wilhelm yelled only to suddenly lurch himself back. "This is actually kind of fun. Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Wilhelm grabbed his arm and stopped it before it hit him again. "Stop messing about!" He told Anna.

"Oh you're right," she said, "Why haven't you told Elsa how you feel?" "Because a relationship is the last thing she needs, a bad date would turn the castle into an ice cube!" Wilhelm answered, Anna asked again into the heart. "Because I'm afraid I'll mess up- dang it!" Wilhelm answered. Anna said, "Well it wouldn't hurt to ask would it? Just give it a little whirl." Wilhelm stood firm and said, "I remind you she's the queen and she won't say yes to someone who attacked her." Anna said again into the heart, "Come on, and go ask her if she wants to eat somewhere, if she says no then so what?" Wilhelm stuttered and said, "No I will not ask the queen out and you can't change that." Anna gave a fake sad look and then pointed to the heart. "Oh no."

3 seconds later

Wilhelm was grabbing onto the trunk of the tree with both arms whilst his legs tried to go the other way. "C'mon I can't control the both arms and both legs I only have two hands." Anna yelled to him, Kristof to see what was up while Elsa stared at them from the other side of the clearing. "Kristof come help I need you to control the arms" Anna said to her husband who put his hands o hers. "Aww our hands are touching." Anna said, to which Wilhelm yelled, "Get a room!" Anna hit the top of the heart and in surprise Wilhelm yelled, "Ah! Migraine!" releasing the tree and landed face first in the snow.

"Now get up" Anna said as she tried to get Wilhelm to lift himself up. "What's going on here?" Elsa asked as she came over. Kristof answered, "Anna's using Wilhelm's heart to control everything he does check this out. Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Elsa ordered that Anna give over the heart and Anna did, protesting, "But he needs to tell you that he-" Wilhelm covers Anna's mouth only to be licked off, "That he-" Anna starts again only to be covered by a load of snow from the tree. Elsa then asks into the heart, "Tell me what?" Wilhelm, knowing that he had to tell the truth burst out saying, "I know how to defeat Archeo!"


	11. A game of Chess

Chapter 11 A game of Chess

"So this is where Archeo's hiding?" Elsa said, examining the doors she knew so well. "Yep, Archeo likes the indoors I'm not sure why." Wilhelm replied, examining the once beautiful staircase. Elsa opened the doors, walking, once again, through her ice castle. It did not seem to be disturbed recently but the place brought her back memories, good and bad. "We should split up into teams to cover more ground." Kristof said. "Archeo's after me and the queen, it's probably best if we separate to confuse it." Kristof nodded, "Anna, you go with Elsa, I'll go with Wilhelm." The four split up one taking upstairs, the other downstairs.

Upstairs

"Soooo," Anna said to her sister. "So what?" Elsa asked mostly focusing on finding the shadow, "So has he asked you?" Anna asked her sister who was currently searching in every corner of every room, "Wilhelm, asking for your hand in marriage." Anna answered. Her sister turned to her and said, "1. Wilhelm would probably agree, when I say that I don't like people who try to kill me. 2. We don't have time to deal with this drama; we're trying to find this shadow." Anna was disappointed in her sister's reluctance to find a king at first then terrifying realization came to her. "Elsa," Anna said in fear, "Anna if its anything that doesn't have to do with the monster, I'm not interested." Anna asked, "What did you mean by shadow?" Elsa was still looking when she answered, "It was something the mermaid said." Anna then asked, "Elsa, how many shadows are in here?" The snow queen looked up seeing her shadow, her sisters, and- the one who just attacked them both.

Downstairs

"So you and Queen Elsa huh?" Kristof asked Wilhelm who was searching every corridor. "Shut up now or else Archeo won't be the one you should be afraid of." Wilhelm replied. "So it is true then?" Kristof asked him, Wilhelm turned and looking him straight in the eye, and said, smiling, "Look, I took mercy on your wife because she's the princess, and I need to get on the queen's good side, but you, I would gladly butcher." Kristof shut up. "Wait, how many people are in this room?" Wilhelm asked Kristof who counted, "Two." Wilhelm then asked, "How many shadows?" Kristof then counted, "One, two, thr- how on earth?" The shadow flew directly at them, screeching as it went "Great idea to split up scarf boy now they can get both of us." Wilhelm yelled as he was pushed against a wall the shadow stabbed into his chest, searching for something that was no longer there. It retreated quickly upstairs. "Well done now they're going after the girls." "They what do you mean they?" Kristof asked but Wilhelm had already left.

Upstairs

Elsa was easily fending for herself as the two shadows tried to break through the ice barrier. Anna whacked them away if they got too close to her sister. As the two guys reached the top of the stairwell, they could see they were not especially needed. "Well, so much for damsels in distress." Kristof said, getting a shadows attention. Anna yelled to Kristof, moving out of the ice barrier. The other shadow charged about to take her heart at her only to be blocked by Elsa. The first shadow flew to another room the other following, with a white heart in its hand. "Your majesty!" Kristof yelled running to the queen, followed by Wilhelm. Anna held her sister whose white hair had returned to blonde. Anna looked up to Wilhelm, asking, "You saved me, maybe..." Anna said, tears in her eyes. Wilhelm clarified, "We need to get her heart back, that's all I know to do." Anna pleaded, "An act of true love can cure any curse." Wilhelm turned and stared the princess in the eyes, saying, "Haven't you gotten it yet, your her sister, you can't get any more true love than that! You thought she needed someone to care for her the way she cares for you but she already had that, she never needed a guy, that's why she didn't want to get married, all she needed was her sister. That is something I killed looking for, something I will die for." Kristof and Anna stared at him, silent beyond all recognition. "Now," Wilhelm said, "I'll go get the heart but I won't be asking your sister for anything more."


	12. The People

Chapter 12 The People

The four walked into a large room, Anna and Kristof carrying Elsa. In the center was a black panel which was promptly lying on a pole to keep it up. The shadows were swirling around the mirror in wicked glee. "Oi!" Wilhelm yelled to them. The shadows flew down, shrieking and moaning in an attempt to terrify the four, who didn't move a muscle. "You can stop now, I know who you are." Wilhelm said in defiance.

The two shadows put what seemed to be feet on the ground. They both changed instantly, one into a full grown, shaggy man and the other into a small boy. "Who are they?" Kristof asked in both fear and wonder. "The two things that have always controlled me," Wilhelm said, pointing to the man, "guilt," and then to the boy "and grief." He knew who they were in his life, his brother and the man who killed him. "You said you knew how to stop them, now would be a good time to do so." Anna said, setting her sister on the ground. Wilhelm turned to her and explained, "There are certain conditions that need to be met. Now give me a moment."

He turned back to the former shadows. "The black mirror brings out the worst in people; you controlled me so you figured you would turn me into a monster period." Wilhelm was pacing around the mirror, careful not to get too close. "But then I found people to defend, people to protect and a villain couldn't have that now could they?" Wilhelm said, returning to where he originally stood. "Wilhelm this is no time to play games, I can feel her getting colder."

Wilhelm smiles, this was the moment. "You know what that is Archeo? Know what that is? It is a cry for help! She is the Snow Queen and she is dying and calling for help!" The castle seemed to moan, as if it were taking a lot of force. "The queen protects her family and her people. Who protects the queen? Answer me that Archeo!" Who protects the queen?" The castle moans again. The shadows explain, "You cannot defeat us." Wilhelm just kept smiling, "Wrong! The king isn't the protector, want to try again?" Wilhelm said a little overexcited. The castle moans yet again. "That's right! The people! The people protect the queen!" He looked around the room, laughing as if the world counted on it. "Now final question! Final jeopardy!" He stops and turns to the shadows smiling as if it were Christmas. "Who are the people of the snow queen?" He asks as the castle lets out the loudest moan and the castle walls began to disperse into small fractals of ice and launch themselves at the shadows.

Every sliver of snow on the mountain stopped and hurried to their queen's aid. The room immediately began getting much colder. Wilhelm gradually walked towards the mirror which along with the shadows had been encased in a swirling vortex of white and blue. He then stopped at the foot of the mirror. Wilhelm had done his job he had protected the people he cared most for and as his hair turned completely white he froze from bottom up to his head. When the snow cleared the shadows had vanished and in the center stood an ice sculpture with the queen's heart in hand.

Anna ran up to it and took her sisters heart then running back to her sister. Kristof took out the bag they had confiscated from huntsman, sprinkling some dust over the queen. "I really hope this works." Anna said as she pushed the heart into her sister. Immediately Elsa sprang to life and embraced her sister. She wept in tears of joy for seeing her sister. "How much do you remember your majesty?" Kristof asked Elsa who was more interested in being with her sister again. However the queen calmed herself and answered, "I was dying the whole time. It's kind of..." The snow lifted on its own, gradually shifting away. Anna then explained, "You were saved by what Wilhelm called, 'your people' "

Elsa rose to her feet and brushed herself off, asking, "So where is he anywa-" she paused when she saw the sculpture. She knocked on it, seeing if it was a figment of her imagination. In one hand she assumed was where her heart had been, the other was his heart, solid as a rock. She took it and threw it to Kristof who stuffed it in his pocket. "Please tell me I didn't do this." She asked as she walked around it, horrified. Anna, aware that her sister would not be able to live with herself if she did assured her, "No his heart first began freezing as soon as he brought it into the cold air, the snow and ice that came to protect you just finished him off." Elsa left the room trying to keep herself together. "What's the quickest way down the mountain?" She asked Kristof, who replied easily, "Sven can get us all down, very fast." Elsa didn't look away when she said, "Good get him ready, I'll be there in a moment."

Kristof left leaving the two sisters. "Elsa, I know..." Anna began but her sister clarified, "It doesn't break my heart that he's gone, all I need, all I'll ever need is you. It breaks my heart that another person sacrificed themselves for me." Anna went up to her sister and said, in an attempt to cheer her up, "I call front!" Elsa whipped back into reality and yelled, "Oh no you don't I am not going to be stuck between all that stuff." The two sisters chased each other down to the sleigh, happy to have each other.

Arendelle castle two years later

Anna held a small baby in her arms, gently rocking it back and forth. She was humming a motherly tune as she set her young Gilda in a wooden crib. She brushed the young girl's orange hair, there was only a sliver there, but it put her to sleep. Elsa ran in, as quiet as running could possibly be. She said, "I heard screaming what's happened?" Anna shushed her and explained, "Elsa calm down, Gilda's fine, that's not why I called you in here." Anna smiled happily, Elsa sputtered, "Why what else could be wrong what-" Anna calmly asked her, "Calm down and be absolutely quiet." Elsa obeyed and she heard something, something she hadn't heard in a very long time, a heartbeat. She fled the room, calling for the royal coach.

Castle's peak

The snow queen hurried up the icy steps to a large room covered in small ice shards. The ice sculpture in the center had halfway thawed. Elsa walked towards it and was about to say something when a boy interrupted, "How?" The boy asked rhetorically. "I forgave him." The boy was sitting down in midair with a familiar smug look. Elsa began, "You're-" the boy nodded, answering, "Peter Petrigal Pan, his younger brother." The boy flew over to the snow queen and before she could say anything, Peter said, "Yes, yes I am, but hey, I'm now doing what I was meant to do, what you and he are meant to do, protect people, whoever those may be." Peter flew to a window, walking along the edge as if a balance beam. "Your majesty, there are three types of people, the people who scare us or lead us in the wrong direction, the people we care for and prevent us from becoming monsters, and then there are us, the fire and ice, the protectors, people who will do whatever they can for you no matter what the cost." Peter looked down at the sculpture which was almost done and flew away. Elsa turned away from where Peter was and stared at Wilhelm who looked no different than he was two years ago. He took one look at her and said, "You didn't kiss me did you?" Elsa laughed and embraced her friend then immediately recoiled, discovering he was sopping wet.


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 13 A year Later

Anna was trying her best at her hand at motherhood, she really was, but as it was her first child, she had no idea what she was doing. "Alright we'll take it one step at a time." She said to Gilda who was trying her best to pronounce the various norweigian symbols. Although Anna knew her sister was there, the queen still hid, worryful about what may happen to the child. "I did it mommy I did it!" Gilda yelled, rather pleased with herself. "Good! Lets go tell daddy." Anna said, taking her daughter by the hand.  
"Hello Auntie Elsa!" She said as she raced out of the door, as she knew the queen was there as well. Anna saw her sister come out into the open and said, "That's the fifth time this week and let's face it you're not good at hiding." Elsa just kept her eyes on Gilda who was running up to Kristof and telling him everything, "Anna, we live in a world with mermaids, and shadows, and trolls, and people like me." Elsa said, forming a whisp of icy wind from the palm of her hand and gently pushing it upward. "Elsa, she'll be alright, just let me be her protector." Anna said as she began walking downstairs. Elsa nodded then hid behind a suit of armor. Anna said, without stopping, "That's not calming down." Elsa came out and then, watching her sister with her family, then smiled, making sure they were safe. She began walking down the opposite corridor, only to bump into Kai, the royal advisor and butler. "Your majesty I wanted to ask you about your decision with the appointment of the head of guards." Elsa turned to see Anna and Kristof playing with Gilda, not knowing whether to be happy or sad, then followed Kai to the meeting room.

The castle meeting room

Elsa shook her head firmly stating, "I trust him with my life, I don't trust him with my purse but I trust him with my life." Kai clarified in a sarcastic tone, "We are aware of your relationship with the head of security, your majesty. In fact, I am, we are all shocked that you gave the job to a low life, filthy scoundrel, who has no real experience at all in the military." Behind him a voice said, "Well at least I'm not a pear shaped butler." Kai squealed in fright then hid behind a chair. Wilhelm came out into the open, he wore a blue military uniform and had a long sword at his waist.

"Well congratulations Kai, in a castle with a queen, two princesses, and 17 maids, you still have the girliest scream." Wilhelm said, amused by the butlers fear. "Hello your majesty, I was here to ask you something." Kai interrupted, "Whatever you have to say Wilhelm can wait, the queen and I have an important matter to discuss." Wilhelm immediately said in response to the butler, "Yes we should use Kai as target practice." Kai hid back behind his chair. Elsa clarified, "Actually we were talking abou-" Kai once again interrupted saying, "Nothing of your concern! Good bye, farewell." The butler said, pushing the huntsman out the door. "I still have a question!" Wilhelm began. Kai continued to push him out. Elsa sighed, saying clearly, "Kai, stop! Wilhelm you'll have to ask another time." Huntsman said nothing. He looked to Elsa then saluted, trying to hide his depression. "Alright then, I'll be going." Elsa watched him go, sad that she hurt him only to be led by Kai away. 20 feet away Wilhelm was tossing up and down a silver ring.

Castle corridor

"Hello!" Olaf said, happily greeting the huntsman, having been asked to cheer him up. Wilhelm stared at the snowman, then gave a half smile. "Hey Olaf." Olaf explained he was asked by the queen to cheer him up. Wilhelm just kept his half smile and said, "Well you seem to be doing a good job. Tell ya what, how about I show ya a trick." Elsa stared out the window at the two, upset that she hurt her friend, but glad he was finally starting to get a life in Arendelle. Wilhelm took his bag of dust from his pocket and sprinkled a little on olaf's head. "Now think happy thoughts" Wilhelm said and soon olaf's head began floating in midair.

Olaf laughed as he flew around his butt, which tried to jump up and fly as well. Wilhelm picked up the butt and put it back on Olaf who was now swirling and spiraling in the air. Olaf just kept laughing while the huntsman smiled, glad to have a little brother again.

Once upon a time fans! My next big thing is Frozen in story brook. For whatever reason sustained the rest of you all to the end whether it was huntsman/elsa or just the story please review if you want more. For those of you who want to use the huntsman please ask and tell me the contex. Also much later is a really big project, I won't tell you what but it is really big, bigger than life, it's going to be awesome...trust me, It's doctor who.


	14. Welcome To Part 2

Chapter 14: Welcome to Part Two Note from the author: I'd just like to say thank you for enduring 13 chapters of my writing. This is just a brief overview of part one's little things for those of you who did not catch it before. 1. Plot For all of you Shakespeare fans, you have probably guessed what Elsa/Huntsman is. No? It's taming of the shrew, with huntsman being the shrew. Now it adds up doesn't it? 2. Theme This is a more obvious one, the theme was protectors, and older siblings. Peter pretty much summed it up for you. 3. Characters Did any of you catch that Huntsman is what Elsa would have become without Anna? Well that is the case 4. "Get on with part 2." Alright geez, I just thought you guys would think that was interesting "We don't!" Ok without further ado, here is part 2 


End file.
